Taintedly pure blood
by TheAngelOfDeathGabriel
Summary: He was a vampire who remained dormant for many centuries. Now that he is awakened, he seeks revenged for the person who killed his mate but what if history had to repeat itself? more details inside.


**Summary:**

He was a vampire who remained dormant for many centuries. Now that he is awakened, he seeks revenged for the person who killed his mate but what if history had to repeat itself, only this time, the person he learns to love can't be turned into a vampire because of her ancestry? S/K/I

**Warning OC in the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter one: The bloody imprisonment**

He raced through the thick forest dodging the arrows and explosives that was being thrown at him. His long white hair whirled along the wind, golden eyes pierced through the darkness of the forest. As the light of the moon flashed at him, you would notice his pale complexion which can be mistakenly inhumane.

As he got near his castle, he noticed something was terribly wrong. His guards and servants were all slaughtered and blood was everywhere. He quickly ran inside the castle and stopped as he smelled the blood of his mate inside one of the rooms. Without a second thought, he broke down the door and saw his mate's head chopped from her neck, blood trailing out of her and if it wasn't bad enough, a stake was brutally stabbed through her heart.

He was trying to control himself as his eyes shifted from blood red to gold. He looked up and saw his mate's own brother holding a bloody katana in his hand. He growled angrily as he felt himself loosing control.

"How can you kill _your_own kin, Tadaaki?" He asked as he clenched his fist and tried to calm himself but it was futile.

"This _animal_ is **not**my sister! She died many years ago and it was all because of you!" Tadaaki replied venomously as he took out some unknown sutras and threw it towards his mate's body. Her body burned quickly reducing to ashes in just seconds. This angered him more and had completely lost control over the beast inside of him. His eyes turned blood red while his fangs and claws elongated several inches long.

Meanwhile, Tadaaki noticed this and readied himself from the vampire's attack. The vampire charged at him with its sharp claws but he managed to block it with his katana but he was already being pushed down. The vampire smirked in triumph but it wasn't short lived; Tadaaki took out another set of sutras and threw it towards the beast. The vampire just flung them away but it managed to slightly burn its arm.

The vampire snarled at him and charged at him again only to be thrown away by an invisible barrier. "My sister was supposed to be the next priestess in line but because of _**you**_, she turned away from her duties and chose to live among the undead." Tadaaki sneered as he pulled out four black-colored sutras and wrapped it around his katana.

The vampire narrowed its red eyes at him and quickly ran towards him; its claws flexed as it got near Tadaaki. Before the vampire thrusts its claws at him, Tadaaki pierced his katana 

onto the vampire's stomach. Then he pulled his sword roughly out of its body; the vampire's eyes returned to its original gold color. The vampire dropped to its knees as it tried to heal the wound but the wound was too deep and blood started to pool around it, the vampire's once silver hair is now covered with his own blood.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember his mate's appearance, she had a beautiful black hair that always flowed with the wind, deep blue eyes that managed to look through him and her pale yet soft skin. She was a true beauty for him and even though what they did was forbidden, they still loved each other. _'Maybe this is how we pay for our sins…'_ he thought as he took once last glance at the man before him.

Tadaaki was her younger brother who loved his sister with all his heart. It may seem incestuous but he truly cared for her and it devastated him when he learned that his sister had fallen in love with a vampire. Their family had banished her once they learned she was giving him her own blood. He took her in and turned her into a vampire like himself before he mated her.

When her brother had learned about it, he took a small army with him and marched themselves towards the west where they began to kill every vampire they see. He found out about this and left the castle to protect his people but he never knew that Tadaaki will somehow find away towards the castle and slaughter everyone else.

He met Tadaaki's eyes and he noticed how cold they were. He once possessed those kinds of eyes but after he met _her_ everything change. He was already beginning to lose consciousness but before he did he glanced at his beloved mate's ashes, _'I'll avenge you, my love…'_ he thought as he had closed his eyes.

It wasn't long when some of his men arrived. "My lord, what should we do with the corpse?" his lieutenant asked.

"Find a strong wooden coffin and bury it but make sure the coffin is covered with these sutras." Tadaaki instructed as he took out the sutras he used to defeat the vampire and gave it to them. "Then bury it somewhere the soil is holy and untainted." He added as he began to leave.

"But my lord, how about the palace?" a soldier asked curiously.

"Leave it be, let the bandits take care of it." He answered icily as he proceeded to leave. He then took a last look at the castle from the outside, _'my sister's soul is free now…and __**that beast **__is gone.'_ He thought gladly as he climbed up his horse and left.

**Let's play a little game, guess who the vampire is…**

**If you can guess then**** you****can choose who Kagome should be with.**

**Okay, ready? Is it Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?**

**Answer carefully and Kagome appears in the next chapter...**

**so be patient!**


End file.
